The Fire Lord
by BlindMaster
Summary: Final de una excelente saga de mucha accion y muerte inesperado! leanlo, muy recomendando! "porque la noche solo da paso al amanecer de un nuevo dia" chap 8: final de finales
1. Amanecer

**El Amanecer **

Desperté en un lugar extraño, el sol entraba por una ventana, era una habitación pequeña, me frote los ojo parecía un sueño pero no era así, me levante me vestí con unas ropas extrañas que estaban al borde de mi cama sentía dolor en mi cuerpo cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación el sol entro con fuerza era cálido y relajante cubrí mi rostro con una mano ya que nunca había visto al sol de esa manera tan radiante

Cuando pude ver con claridad quede anonadado, era un lugar hermoso en la cima de una montaña, camine lentamente para ver quienes Vivian ahí, escuche un gruñido muy familiar me di la vuelta y era Appa junto a momo, me alegre a verlos entonces oí una vos que me llamaba y venia de una de las habitaciones

- Aang levántate es hora de desayunar –me parecía familiar era la vos de una mujer, entre a aquella habitación que parecía ser un comedor, vi que la persona que me llamaba estaba de espaldas a mí en algo que parecía una cocina, acerque mi mano para poder verla cuando ella se dio la vuelta

–que te ocurre ¿te ves extraño esta mañana?- quede inmóvil, me parecía tan familiar que de mis ojos salieron lagrimas e instantáneamente la abrace con todas mis fuerzas

– madre te extrañe tanto, siempre pensé en ti– no paraba de llorar como un niño ella me abrazo también

– tranquilo Aang estoy aquí ¿Te sientes bien?- me dijo

– no es nada mama es solo que te extrañe, es todo-

- deja esas lagrimas ahora siéntate y toma tu desayuno cariño- frote con ambas manos mis ojos

– si mama – le dije obediente, no sabía si estaba soñando o había muerto, pero no me importo, sentía una gran calidez en mi corazón.

Empecé a comer lo que mi madre sirvió, cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente y entraron varios soldados de la Nación del Fuego me levante y agarraron a mi madre, la sacaron afuera intente detenerlos pero me agarraron entre varios

Me desperté sobresaltado, hoy era el gran día, mi cabello había crecido bastante, me lo acomode como Zuko, tocaron mi puerta, di permiso para que pasaran, entraron tres sirvientes quienes me arreglaron ayudándome a ponerme el traje que tenía que usar para un día tan especial.

**Hola saca de nuevo con una vieja historia reeditada por gracia y obra de Mi ahora léanlo (perdón por el corte es que estaba escrito en primera persona de acá en adelante estara en segunda persona ok )**

Mientras esto pasaba el señor del fuego Zuko se reunía con sus consejeros

– Señor del Fuego tenemos que informarle que el ejército del sur no ha sido movido aun y que está causando tensión entre los habitantes – dijo un anciano sentado cerca de Zuko

– eso es imposible ordene a toda la flota del sur retirarse al igual que nuestros ejércitos en todas las zonas ………- cuando terminaba su frase unos soldados irrumpieron la reunión ,entrando por la puerta principal y rodearon toda la sala, Zuko se puso de pie y exigió una explicación

– que es esto ¿quien les dio la orden de entrar de esa manera? – los soldados sacaron sus armas cuando detrás de ellos entro el capitán Shin primero oficial de su guardia personal

– capitán explique esta acción, ¿que hacen estos soldados? ¿ocurre algo malo?- de repente los soldados apresaron en presencia del señor del fuego a todo el consejo y el capitán se dirigió a Zuko

– todos quedan arrestados por alta traición a la Nación del Fuego incluyéndolo a usted – señalo a Zuko, el se levanto cuando dos guardias lo rodearon

-esto debe ser un broma – le dijo Zuko mientras los soldados lo arrestaban

– no lo creo y no se moleste en poner resistencia o no volverá a ver su esposa de nuevo- el no podía dar crédito a lo que **sucedía.**

Aang preparaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle, ya que estos eran importantes, alguien entro sin avisar a su habitación, esa persona se acerco y le tomo de los hombros acercando su rostro al de Aang

–hoy el mundo sabrá la verdad, tu sueño al fin se cumplirá- le decía mientras al oído mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el a través del espejo en el cual Aang miraba la perfección a la que había **llegado**

Un día antes en la isla de las guerreras Kioshi la flota Invasora del Sur se retiraba y realizaron una parada en esta isla para recargar provisiones

El comandante de la flota se dirigió al pueblo con una pequeña escolta de tres oficiales para poder hablar con el jefe del lugar

Cuando llegaron al pueblo todos los miraban con recelo, ellos no se inmutaron y pidieron una audiencia con el Jefe de aquel pueblo, los dirigieron al salón del gran jefe, la pequeña delegación se dirigió al líder con respeto inclinándose en señal de sumisión y paz

Él les pidió que se pusieran de pie y entonces se decidieron a contarle sus intenciones en la isla

– venimos en paz, mis hombres están felices de que la guerra termine y nos pusimos en marcha a nuestra amada patria – el Jefe de la tribu dio su aprobación pero aun así desconfiaba de ellos, de todas manera envió a Sukki a espiar sus movimientos

Pasaron un día normal aparentemente, pero Sukki sentía que algo extraño sucedía, se acerco al campamento y escucho a un soldado decir

– las nuevas órdenes llegara mañana al amanecer cuando partamos de esta isla – no se atrevía a ingresar más adentro ya que era peligroso, no había oído nada mas sospechoso pero por alguna razón no podía estar tranquila

Ella hizo guardia toda la noche, cuando el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte una águila voló cerca de ella y la despertó, siguió al ave hasta el campamento y vio que la nota rápidamente fue entregada al comandante

Sukki la vio de lejos, pudo divisar algo, solo era una marca no había nada escrito en la nota, entonces llamaron a la guardia y empezaron a embarcar sus cosas, ella se retiro tranquila ya que ellos había partido sin hacer ningún tipo de acción como habían prometido.

Ella se encaminaba a su pueblo cuando de repente el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente, Sukki miro al cielo y este se lleno de fuego que cayo cerca de ella, era una lluvia de fuego, el infierno había sido desatado, ella no comprendía de donde venia

Corrió apresuradamente a su pueblo, que desde donde estaba podía verlo arder, era demasiado tarde, todo estaba ardiendo no paraban de caer las bombas de fuego, fijo su vista en el mar pero no había nada solo cuando dirigió su mirada al cielo pudo ver naves de la Nación del Fuego bombardeando

Eran la imagen más horrorosa que Sukki había visto en toda su vida, corrió e intento salvar a su gente pero lo único que pudo hacer fue oír los gritos de las personas que desesperadamente pedían ayuda, no paraba de llover fuego sobre las aldeas toda la isla en cuestión de minutos empezó a arder, solo ella sobrevivió

Todo termino arrasado por el fuego, en medio de las cenizas estaba ella totalmente asustada, cuando levanto su mirada los barcos de la Nación del Fuego regresaban, ella se levanto pero cuando se dio la vuelta cientos de soldados de la nación del fuego la rodearon sin sacar sus armas, cuando ella se puso en posición de combate estos seguían firmes, solo abrieron paso cuando el comandante de la flota entro y se dirigió a Sukki

– veo que nuestras ordenes no están cumplidas del todo – y la miro fijamente a los ojos, ella lo miraba con ira e impotencia

– ustedes acaban de masacrar a todo un pueblo de gente pacífica, no son más que basura, el Avatar lo sabrá y les hará pagar por sus crímenes- ella estaba confundida pero no pudo decir otras palabras

- ¿el Avatar dijiste? – le dijo el comandante dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios

– no sabes quién nos dio estas órdenes ¿verdad? - Sukki abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo

–solo nos falta un detalle para terminar - dijo esto y se retiro , los soldados sacaron sus armas En el silencio de aquella mañana solo un grito sonó, los barcos se retiraron de la isla que era testigo silencioso de una atrocidad jamás **antes vista.**

El grito era tan fuerte que Toph despertó creyendo que solo era un sueño, como todas las mañanas se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la cuna que estaba a su lado, un bebe estaba dormido, ella no quiso despertarlo

Un bebe de apenas un año, el mismo tiempo que había permanecido en su hogar con sus padres, aunque no podía verlo sentía su respiración y su calor, se conformaba con eso, acerco sus labios y beso su frente luego comenzó a vestirse para una jornada más en su hogar.

_Desde que había llegado no dijo ni una palabra de quien era el padre, solo llego una mañana a sus quince años después de estar lejos tanto tiempo de casa, sus padres se alegraron de verla pero esta les tenía una noticia se calmaron se acomodaron en la sala, sus padre habían cambiado mucho ahora querían mas a Toph y no pensaban dejarla ir de nuevo, ella tampoco pensaba escapar otra vez y les dijo_

_- madre padre, estoy embarazada – sus padres se quedaron sin habla, trataron de preguntar quien era el padre, ella no dijo nada mas, a ellos no les importo ahora solo se concentraron en la felicidad de la familia y del bebe que estaba por venir_

Bajo al comedor, el desayuno estaba servido, ella se sentó junto con sus padres a quienes les dio los buenos días, su madre le pregunto

- ¿la bebe aun duerme? – mientras servía el té a su padre

Toph solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, ella no hablaba mucho, solo cuando era necesario, aun así la paz rodeaba la casa….. Lástima que la felicidad nunca viene sola ya que siempre esta acompañada de los problemas.

En la entrada, los guardias protegían a la familia, pero últimamente no eran muy necesarios ya que la paz había llegado al mundo gracias al Avatar, un mensajero llego con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo a la casa de los Bei fong los guardias rápidamente lo atendieron, solo atino a balbucear frases incoherentes de las cuales los guardias solo entendieron

– ¨guerra, invasión¨- rápidamente llevaron el mensaje al señor de la casa, este se dirigió hasta el aposento en donde estaba el mensajero, cuando le vio este agonizaba ya moriría en cualquier momento, se acerco y le pregunto que sucedía y el mensajero le hablo

- tropas de la nación del fuego se dirigen hacia acá… el cielo arde en llamas a su paso- el señor Bei fong se sorprendió con la noticia, mando a sus hombres a avisar a la ciudad, vio al mensajero y este le dijo algo mas

– solo me acerque y su fuego me quemo el cuerpo, escape como pude…… cumplí con mi deber – dio un último aliento y desfalleció ahí.

Todos en la habitación vieron la escena entonces no perdieron mas tiempo y avisaron al pueblo, toda la familia de Toph alisto sus cosas apresuradamente, no podían escapar por tierra así que usaron un trasporte secreto subterráneo que tenia la familia de Toph

Cuando en el cielo vieron como este se oscurecía, Toph tomo a su bebe entre sus brazos y corrió con sus padres, los guardias los socorrieron rápidamente, ella pregunto a sus padres que estaba pasando… pero estos no supieron responderle

El cielo se torno rojo como el fuego, entraron en el tren subterráneo y el bombardeo comenzó arrasando todo a su paso, pocos sobrevivieron

el bebe empezó a llorar, ella trataba de calmarlo pero no se callaba, el tren avanzaba a toda velocidad a Basing see, toda la familia Bei fong estaba a salvo

Toph abrazo fuertemente a su hijo mientras con sus pies podía sentir como la vida poco a poco se apagaba en la ciudad que ahora no era más que un cementerio de **recuerdos.**

Un general entro a la habitación de Aang y se le acerco entregándole una mensaje, este solo lo vio y le agradeció, luego el general se retiro.

El sello era inconfundible, informaba que la misión había sido un éxito, Aang se sintió complacido, el estaba listo para salir a enfrentar el más grande de sus **retos.**

En el polo sur, no había más que hielo y agua por todos lados pero ni un rastro de la tribu agua, cuando Sokka y Katara llegaron solo la nieve negra les dio una idea de lo que había pasado

El agua corría atreves de donde debería estar su pueblo pero no había nada, Katara cayó sobre la nieve de rodillas, unas pocas lagrimas rodearon su mejilla, tomo la mano a su hermano quien la apretó fuertemente

ambos corrieron a buscar a personas vivas…. pero no hallaron nada, cuando Katara se alejaba de aquel lugar vieo a lo lejos un pequeño brillo, llamo rápidamente a Sokka

– ven aquí hay algo- grito ella, Sokka corrió a ver que era, ambos desenterraron aquello y miraron horrorizados que era el cuerpo de una niña pequeña, Katara quedo en shock mientras su hermano seguía cavando atreves de la nieve como desesperado, vio que ahí había toda una fosa de cuerpos….. todos ellos de niños

Katara solo quedo de espaldas sentada en la nieve con los ojos abiertos, Sokka seguía desesperadamente cavando, cada vez encontraba mas cuerpos

cayó la noche y Sokka seguía cavando tumbas en la nieve, mientras Katara estaba cerca a una pequeña fogata

Bien entrada la noche Sokka termino y se dirigió hacia su hermana

- esto es obra de la Nación del Fuego, nadie más pudo hacer esto- Katara levanto su cabeza y le dijo

– no puede ser, Zuko es el Señor del Fuego el jamás permitiría que esto sucediera -

- ¡¡no entiendes¡¡ – le grito a su hermana

– Todos estos niños estaban vivos cuando destruyeron el pueblo - ella miro a su hermano y empezó a llorar, este solo pudo abrazarla

– buscaremos al que hizo esto Katara, te juro que pagara por lo que hizo- las luces se apagaban mientras ambos sentía que debían permanecer ahí junto a su pueblo, que ahora yacía en el fondo de la **nieve.**

La mujer que estaba junto a Aang le tomo de la mano y salió de la habitación llevándolo afuera, todos los soldados los vieron, mientras que en la terraza una multitud los esperaba a ambos, Aang podía oír los gritos de las personas aclamándolo, las cortinas se abrieron el brillo era tan intenso que hasta el mismísimo sol parecía saludar al nuevo ¨Señor del Fuego¨.

**Genial estuvo re bueno este Chap mejorado con una Aang sombrío y sin corazón, ok nos vemos (esto también esta escrito así que no teman continuidad)**

**Cualquier error avísenme **

**Puntos **

**1. cada final de escena esta en NEGRITA**

**2. solo el inicio estará en primera persona para explorar mas a fondo a Aang**

**3. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **


	2. De la noche a la lluvia

**DE LA NOCHE A LA LLUVIA**

**Acá el capitulo mas bonito de esta saga ya que todos serán tristes y frios así que no se imaginen un final feliz ya saco el tres así que atentos NOTA: Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de NICK y sus respectivos dibujantes.**

Llegar a el era imposible, bajo el cuidado de Azula nada a cien metros se podía asomar siquiera a verlo, el era su mas gran secreto

– ¿cuanto tiempo mas tardaras?- el viento soplaba a través de las banderas de la nación del fuego y en medio de estas estaba Azula, con un vestido rojo como el que había usado su madre hacia mucho tiempo………………..

- ahora solo te toca observar cómo se construye el mundo que queremos – le respondió Aang, quien estaba sentado en el centro del palacio

El como un símbolo de su pueblo, ordeno quitar del palacio los muros para que el viento entre por todas direcciones ondeando las banderas de la Nación del Fuego

– si, un sueño hermoso se hará realidad –dijo Azula, la vestimenta de Aang era la de un Señor del Fuego

– te casaste conmigo, todo te pertenece, ahora me toca cumplir con lo convenido – le dijo ella y se acerco hasta llegar a verlo de frente

– muy pronto, tu solo observa –

¨el campo se quemaba, miles de personas habían perdido la vida, sin previo aviso la Nación del Fuego ataco a todo el Reino Tierra¨

- juntos haremos realidad tu sueño-

¨las ordenes era no dejar a nadie con vida¨

–siempre estaré para ti – los ojos de Aang podían ver todo eso, sus oídos no dejaban de escuchar gritos desesperados, sus pies sentían como muchas vidas se apagaban como luces

– tal vez Aang algún día me ames y yo también haga lo mismo pero ahora solo debes **observar-**

_- Mai veo que has tenido una buena vida desde que me encerraron – ella se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a Azula en la entrada de su habitación _

– _¿que hace aquí? ¿como escapeaste?- dijo Mai levantándose sorprendida, ella no hizo mas que mirarla detenidamente _

–_digamos que vine a reclamar algo que es mío y a castigar a los traidores – Azula rápidamente saco una daga de sus vestimentas _

– _ahora me toca a mi ´´amiga´´ - y clavo la daga en el abdomen de Mai_

– _ahora te devuelvo el favor – fueron las ultimas palabras de Azula y la que alguna ves fue su amiga ahora estaba muerta __**suelo .**_

La nieve era negra, Sokka intentaba buscar una manera de salir de ahí, pero no pudo encontrarla, en el frio del sur solo habían recuerdos

Katara andaba como un paria por todas partes mirando, tratando de pensar como podía volver a encontrarse con Aang, que de seguro les ayudaría

Mientras el sol en el horizonte se ponía, Sokka solo podía pensar en volver y tratar de pensar que esto solo era un mal sueño.

Con cada paso que Katara daba sobre la nieve venían a ella imágenes de su familia, su padre, su madre y amigos todos ahora hallaron su final en el sur, donde nadie había jamás intentado **invadirlos.**

Un guardia imperial se dirigió al trono y susurro palabras al oído de Azula, esta era información muy importante, ella reacciono sobresaltada

– que¡¡¡ no los encontraron ¡¡– el guardia retrocedió en ese instante

– puede retirarse soldado- ordeno, los cuerpo de Katara y Sokka no habían sido encontrados

Azula se mordió el dedo, ahora que todo estaba saliendo bien aparecían estos percances los cuales la ponían furiosa, si el Avatar se enteraba todo se ira abajo

A ella no se le permitía entrar a los aposentos del Avatar, el estaba en su salón, solo si el lo deseaba ella podía ir a verlo, Azula se encontraba en el salón exterior justo debajo del salón superior al que se lo denomino ´´salón de la suprema armonía ´´ en donde Aang meditaba en silencio

El Avatar meditaba ahí mientras que Azula debía comandar sola sin pertúrbalo

Ella debía pensar en la manera de atraparlos, pero no había de que preocuparse, tarde o temprano volverían y ella estaría lista

Azula reconstruyo el imperio de su padre, ahora era mas poderoso que nunca, se alzaba al cielo como ninguno, jamás Ozai pensó en algo así, el palacio ahora era una ciudadela solo para el Avatar, nadie mas podía entrar ahí, con edificaciones inmensas que brillaban como el sol rodeado por miles e guardias, ahí estaba el Avatar Aang ..ahora Señor **del Fuego**

La noche era más profunda con cada paso, el llanto del bebe rompía el silencio

El bosque y la lluvia de la noche anterior no dejaban ver bien a Toph, la más grande maestra tierra ahora estaba indefensa

En sus brazos estaba la esperanza, la lucha contra los soldados la dejo exhausta, se cobijo debajo de un árbol, ella estaba muy débil, trato de alimentar al bebe pero este parecía tener algo, sus padres se lo habían dicho pero ella no los escucho

no pudo evitar pensar en ellos, las lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos y abrazo fuertemente a su hijo, cada vez le era más difícil ¿porque nadie le había dicho antes? Porque nadie le había advertido que la vida real era así…….. fría y cruel, si tan solo se lo hubieran dicho ahora las cosas serian diferentes, en su dolor aun tenía el amor por su hijo lo que la mantenía con **fuerzas.**

Azula mantenía reuniones constantes con sus generales, planificando la invasión paso a paso con detalles, una ves terminada la invasión al Reino Tierra, el Reino del Polo Sur seguiría, pero de pronto las puertas del gran salón se abrieron

– Azula ¿crees que no descubriría lo que intentas esconderme ?¡- se oyó las vos del Avatar

– fuera todos, debo hablar con mi esposa – los generales se levantaron respetuosamente y salieron del salón sagrado sin dirigir mirada al nuevo Fire Lord

- también creíste que no descubriría que tu mataste a Mai , eh ¡¡¡- Aang estaba furioso intimidante, como aquella ves que destruyo Omashu

–ahora Zuko buscara venganza en ti gracias a que Katara y Sokka aun están con vida , no soy un tonto ¡¡- grito golpeando la mesa fuertemente

– perdóname, no sabía que era importante – dijo tímidamente Azula, ella nunca supo como Aang logro dominarla, pero era así

ella sentía temor desde que comprobó en su mirada de lo que era capaz, no solo por el bien sino por su causa única

ella lo amaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, lejos del infinito odio hacia el resto del mundo su corazón latía con fuerza al verlo, nunca ella había sentido algo por alguien.. no de esta manera

– me escuchaste ¡¡ responde¡¡- le gritaba Aang , ella parecía como si no estuviera ahí, su mente vagaba sola

– la guerra avanza y tu estas de nuestro lado, ellos no se atreverán a atacarnos, no contigo aquí …están solos Aang – dijo, pero aun así no pudo evitar estar nerviosa ante su presencia

– ellos podrían arruinar nuestros planes, si no los capturas hasta el próximo solsticio me encargare de este asunto yo mismo – las palabras de Aang eran contundentes, ella no podía hacer **nada.**

- Tu no comprendes, el ahora está conmigo y la Nación del Fuego brillara como nunca lo hizo antes – Zuko no miraba a su hermana, en su celda ignoro el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí

– deja de ignorarme Zuko, sabes que aun tienes la oportunidad de salvarte – el siguió ignorando a su hermana

– ¡¡no me ignores ¡¡- le grito

-tienes tiempo de redimirte y conseguir tu perdón – el reacciono ese instante dirigiendo su fría mirada a azula

– ¿Porque haría eso Azula?, cambiaria mi prisión por otra y eso no es libertad – ella se enfureció al oírlo

– bueno, fue mi ultimo rastro de humanidad, si tu decisión es pudrirte aquí como un sucio prisionero… allá tu – ella salió del recinto carcelario que antes le pertenecía a su padre y ahora encerraba al mas grande héroe de la Nación del Fuego

En medio de aquella noche de luna tan clara, ella se alejaban pensado que tal ves su hermano tenia razón, ahora ella era prisionera pero en una jaula mas **grande**.

La puerta sonó como en muchas ocasiones, ella vivía sola…. luchando cada día para poder seguir en este mundo del que nunca se iría sin pelear

– ¿quien es?- pregunto acercándose, escucho una vos responder, era una niña…… si eso parecía ,ella se apresuro ya que la tormenta era mas fuerte

– por favor ábrame tengo un niño en mis brazos – la mujer se apresuro y abrió la puerta, nunca le temió a los extraños, tal vez eso la hacía fuerte, la mujer vio a una chica con los pies descalzos ahí parada en la lluvia, la mujer la hizo pasar rápidamente

– gracias - dijo Toph, nadie en el quiso ayudarla excepto aquella mujer

Ella aun no entendía, parecía ser una chica con aspecto de niña, entraron a la habitación donde la hizo sentar en medio de una silla cerca a una fogata que la anciana tenia encendida, el calor rápidamente la restauro

– ¿que hacías en medio de la lluvia jovencita? – pregunto la anciana

– es algo duro para mi…….. mis padres murieron al escapara de la Nación del Fuego – la anciana quedo sorprendida al oír estas palabras

– pero es imposible…… ellos están en paz con nosotros – Toph desenvolvió a su hijo y lo acomodo en sus brazo, la anciana la acerco unas ropas, aunque eran algo viejas estaban secas y limpias, Toph se cambio y envolvió a su bebe, ahora ambos estaban mejor

– dime ¿como te llamas? – pregunto la anciana

– me llamo Toph, Toph Bei fong – en esa parte del Reino Tierra una colonia en una colonia tan pobre, no llegaban los nombres de las personas importantes ya que ellos no valían nada

– bueno yo me llamo Kana y este pueblo….. no debes culparlo, hemos sufrido mucho a causa de los extraños, la gente es muy desconfiada – Toph no comprendía

– ¿y porque usted abrió al puerta? – le pregunto y la anciana parecía recordar

–yo simplemente sentí algo y al oír tu vos, supe que no me harías daño – mucho antes ella había tenido un extraño sueño, ella era joven de nuevo pero su hija, su única hija se iba de su lado la dejaba para siempre, debajo de su tumba una rosa crecía mientras lloraba en su casa y ella apareció frente de Kana

– no temas madre volver a ti espérame – le dijo a Kana ella no comprendía pero sintió que pasaría algo y ella esperaría ahí hasta que su hija **regrese.**

**Bueno fin de este capitulo ¿el Avatar esta loco? o ¿solo es Azula? ya veremos como avanza este fic ok cuídense no olviden dejar reviewns.**

**PD: Wolfbatman muy pronto (fin)**

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA**


	3. Bajo el Sol

**Bajo el Sol **

**Bueno este chap es introductorio para el siguiente ok léanlo y dejen su reviewen jejeje –---- que mas puedo decir de eso vivimos los escritores de esta bella pagina **

- Que hay de Toph, ¿ya la encontraron? – azula no respondió no respondió esa pregunta porque temía hacerlo

- esto es tu culpa….. ella no debía ser lastimada – Azula solo suspiro y entonces hablo armándose de valor con tono sarcástico

–no, ella no esta muerta, logro escapar de alguna forma, la encontraremos… – Aang se quedo en silencio por un momento

– es todo Azula, puedes retirarte – ella dio la vuelta y se retiro del salón, Aang quedo pensativo, debía resolver esto antes que lo consuma la culpa, en su mente sus pensamientos eran un remolino que lo molestaban **cada día.**

- Mi señora hemos atrapado a los rebeldes amigos del Avatar en el polo sur – dijo el guardia

– eso es reconfortante capitán pero ellos ya no son mas sus amigos, quiero que sean enviados de inmediato a las fosas de sal en las Dunas Ardientes (*) – el capitán solo asintió con la cabeza ala orden y se retiro sin mas que decir

Ella sabia que ese lugar era perfecto para doblegar a la maestra agua, el sol del desierto secaba el agua de todo el lugar y la sal se encargaba de el agua en el aire, así que ella no temía que su enemiga llegase a escapar por ningún medio

– excelente, el Avatar estará satisfecho al oír esto…. pero antes debo informarle de esto a mi hermano – dijo y se levanto de su trono tomando camino a la sala del Avatar

todas sus sirvientas la rodearon limpiándola y arreglándola mientras la seguían con un espejo para que ella misma pueda ver su apariencia, todo debía ser siempre prefecto antes de ver al Avatar, ella se acerco ala puerta del salón, este se abrió, de aquí en adelante nadie podía acompañarla, solo ella podía entrar

Azula se acerco a Aang estaba a unos pocos metros y estaba a punto de hablarle cuando el se adelanto

– se a lo que viniste – le dijo sin mirarla y poniendo su mano delante de ella para que no avanzara mas

– ellos al fin han caído… pero aun no tengo ninguna noticia de Toph- Azula se quedo en silencio al oír esto

– es prioridad encontrarla Azula, espero que hagas un buen trabajo – el nunca le había hablado de esa manera, ella estaba confundida

– Aang ¿me estas enviando aun misión?- le pregunto

– no, te estoy ordenando buscar a Toph como ¨tu¨ Señor del Fuego y tu esposo, te pido que te encargues personalmente, no podría confiar en nadie mas – Azula no pudo creer lo que el estaba pidiendo, ella no podía hacer nada solo pudo aceptar la misión con resignación

– esta bien, la traeré ante ti lo mas antes posible – se alejo en silencio saliendo por la puerta principal, los sirvientes la volvieron a arreglar pero ella noto algo, se detuvo en seco, había algo en su rostro miro al espejo con extrañeza de repente se lleno de furia y en ese instante rompió el espejo, su mano sangraba, los sirvientes se sorprendieron y intentaron vendar su herida pero ella los alejo

– déjenme sola, no quiero que me molesten – dijo casi gritando, la hemorragia de su mano parecía ser de consideración no paraba de sangrar pero a ella no le importo solo la froto y decidió partir en seguida salió del palacio manchando todo el camino con su **sangre **

Por la mañana Toph despertó, sus ojos estaban todo cansados, parecía que nunca había dormido, la luz entro por una de las ventanas de la pequeña habitación, se pregunto donde estaba, a su mente vino de repente los recuerdos de su vida y de lo que había sucedido

se levanto y sintió que su bebe aun estaba a su lado, ella nunca se apartaba de el, lo amaba demasiado como una madre, le miro el rostro pero sintió que algo no estaba bien, parecía que estaba bien pero era su instinto materno le avisaba que pronto ocurriría algo, de repente alguien llamo a su puerta, ella hizo que pasara, era la amable anciana que le había salvado la noche anterior, venia con una bandeja de comida

– Buenos días jovencita – le dijo, ella solo se sonrojo al oír esto ya que no era una niña si no una mujer aunque con su aspecto demostrara lo contrario

- buenos días Kana – saludo, dejo recostada a su bebe y ayudo a la anciana a acomodar la bandeja, Toph no podía ver pero aun sentía muchas cosas que para ella eran aun comunes

Toph se acomodo y pensó que era mejor decirle algo que estaba ocultando

– hay algo que no le he dicho aun – dijo Toph

– que es cuéntame… – le dijo amablemente, mientras se acomodaba en una silla que estaba en una esquina de la habitación

- yo…. soy ciega – a Kana no le sorprendió esto solo tomo una taza que estaba en la bandeja y le sirvió algo de te

– ya lo había notado, lo supe desde que entraste a esta casa, sabia que eras especial – le dijo con una voz muy dulce

- no tienes porque preocuparte, yo cuidare de ti – Toph no podía permitir eso ya que ella era una anciana muy pobre

– no se preocupe por mi, trabajare por mi hija y me iré en cuanto reúna algo de dinero - Kana bebió del te y luego dijo

– no te preocupes he estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, tardo algo pero valió al pena verte al fin – Toph no comprendía pero al escucharla hablar hizo que un poco su dolor se desvaneciera

las manos de Toph aun torpes por alguna razón derramaron accidentalmente el te

– ho , lo siento es mi culpa –dijo Toph e intento limpiar lo que había hecho con la manga de su ropa Kana se adelanto y empezó a limpiar con un paño que siempre guardaba en sus ropas, para situaciones como estas, por alguna razón Toph estaba perdiendo sus habilidades, esto era un problema, mas que todo si se tiene un bebe en las manos

Se preparo pensó que la estarían buscando y decidió que no podía quedarse ahí aunque fuera un lugar seguro

– debo irme Kana….. no puedo quedarme, muy pronto me encontraran y no quiero causarte problemas – dijo Toph

-¿de que estas hablando? no puedes ir a ningún lado en ese estado, tu debes quedarte nadie te vendrá a buscar, este es un pueblo olvidado, nadie jamás sospecharía que estas aquí – Toph se levanto de la cama y se puso de pie

– se que quieres irte pero piensa en tu hijo, si te vas ahora te encontraran- las palabras de Kana eran ciertas en este momento toda la armada de la Nación del Fuego debía estar buscándola

– Tienes razón, creo que pasare un tiempo aquí – Kana suspiro aliviada, por un instante temió perderla, Toph levanto su bebe que aun estaba envuelto, intento alimentarlo pero este no quería eso le** preocupo**

había escuchado de que los bebes eran muy propensos a enfermarse y que ella debía cuidarla, la rodeo entre sus manos y la sujeto con ambas para poder moverla y salir afuera un momento, era casi medio día, al fin pudo sentir bien el lugar, aun sus pies estaban un poco torpes pero ella disimulaba para no preocupar a Kana

Se detuvo frente a un árbol que estaba en medio del patio, se sentó a la sombra de aquel árbol junto a su bebe, el tiempo parecía estar en calma pero muy pronto llovería cosa que Toph no podía sentir

- no te preocupes hija – dijo cariñosamente mirando a su bebe

– yo te cuidare y juro que nunca dejare que te ocurra algo malo- la sostuvo entre sus brazos, su bebe abrió los ojos , Toph pudo sentirlo, ella deseaba verlo, poder ver sus ojos, su rostro, ahora…. en ese instante maldecía el hecho de haber nacido ciega

La tierra control ahora se iba cada ves mas, poco a poco olvidaba su habilidad, alimento a su bebe y se apresuro en entrar de nuevo a la casa ya que una tormenta de acercaba.

Para ella era extraño amamantar a su bebe ya que nunca antes había hecho algo parecido, su conocimiento de bebes era muy escaso, solo recuerdos de su madre venían a su mente de cuando le hablaba de esas **cosas**

– lo importante es que estas bien y ambas están a salvo aquí – le dijo Kana cuando se acerco a anunciarle que la cena estaba lista

Toph agradeció los cuidados pero ella estaba decidida a trabajar para poder valerse por si misma y por su hija, pero admitió que necesitaba ayuda, con sus habilidades disminuyendo esta ultima parte le resultaría algo difícil

Desde ese día el solo no volvió a salir las nubes engrisaron todo el paisaje, como prediciendo la desgracia en todo el mundo, en aquel pueblo olvidado donde Toph se había refugiado busco un trabajo ahí pero nadie quería emplear a una niña ciega

Ella insistía en decir que no era una niña…. aun así a nadie le importo eso, no podía seguir un día mas sin hacer nada, pero al verla las personas simplemente la rechazaban

– ¨lo Siento este es un trabajo para alguien .. mm .. digamos mayor¨ – ella se sintió ofendida quería golpearlos pero no podía, su tierra control era pésimo, ahora su ceguera era perjudicial.

Siempre había pensado que viviendo sola saldría adelante…. pero no fue así, no contaba con que su habilidad desapareciera, había breves momentos en los cuales no podía ver nada con sus pies, simplemente se perdía su percepción del mundo, casi cayo a causa de esto, un pequeño tropiezo hizo que se diera cuenta que no podía hacer **nada mas.**

**Continuara ………………………..**

**Bueno genial chap me gusto Toph esta realmente en problemas pero se que saldrá de esto pero quedan algunas preguntas que responderé mas adelante bye **

**Notas**

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

**(*) es una prisión nueva del Reino Fuego para prisioneros altamente peligrosos**


	4. La Traicion

**La Traición **

**Bueno aquí me desvió un poco para contar los sucesos que llevaron a Aang al lado oscuro (OJO las notas para entender este fic están al final por fas, léanlos primero para poder entender de mejor manera)**

* * *

-Tengo una visión del mundo, una en la que todos vivimos en paz y armonía… sin divisiones, ha llegado el momento de hacer este sueño realidad - la gente no dejaba de vitorear al nuevo Señor del Fuego, en medio de la euforia los vientos indicaban un drástico **cambio**

-¿como me ayudaría eso a mi?- le pregunto desde el interior de la celda

- muy fácil Aang, unirás a todo el mundo bajo una misma bandera… así nunca más volverá a ver muerte y sangre – le respondió el padre **de Zuko**

- Es una decisión difícil ¿Estarías dispuesta?- Aang se acerco hasta poder mirarla

- claro, hare lo que sea… si con eso consigo mi objetivo – el no dudo, ella le había dado su consentimiento

- lo que más deseo es tener al mundo en mis manos – Aang la miro confundido

- aun no estoy seguro, seria traicionar todo lo que he creído a demás tu no me amas- miro a un costado con un rostro de tristeza

– no te preocupes… yo estaré a tu lado y con el tiempo aprenderás a amarme- en ese momento Aang quería escapar de ahí y desaparecer

– Tendremos mucho problemas, pero creo que ese es el precio por buscar la paz- ella le tomo de las manos y le pregunto

- entonces….. ¿Tomaste una decisión?- el solo asintió con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra **alguna.**

El tren debía arribar al Basing see en cualquier momento, Toph aun estaba preocupada porque desde que había sido mama sus sentidos se había visto un poco afectados, ahora era mas sensible a su entorno

al llegar no había ningún guardia esperándolos, Toph tomo al niño entre sus manos y salió del tren, cuando sus pies tocaron tierra sintió que algo estaba mal, sintió muchas vibraciones a su alrededor

– cuidado mama, papa es una trampa ¡¡¡- les trato de advertir, cuando sus padre se dieron cuenta cientos de flechas cayeron sobre ellos, Toph quedo horrorizada, corrió hasta un muro donde creo una barrera para protegerse, no podía hacer mucho con un bebe en sus manos, después de aquel ataque ella tomo la decisión de pelear o morir en el **intento.**

Un mensajero llego a palacio para entregar un mensaje urgente al Señor del Fuego, se lo entrego personalmente en las manos de Aang quien recibió la carta y la leyó, era del frente de batalla y decía

– ¨todo salió como lo planeado, replegamos fuerzas al norte para la próxima invasión¨- luego de leerla la quemo en sus manos, una visible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ahora ya nada se interponía en su camino

– ¿porque esa sonrisa Señor del Fuego?- Aang volteo a ver y era Azula, ya habían pasado días desde su boda, pero ella aun se veía tan hermosa como **aquel día**.

- Tu puedes ayudarme ¿no es cierto?-le pregunto a ella, quien había estado encerrada ya dos años en aquella prisión

– vienes cada día a verme… pero aun no te has decidido- Aang bajo la cabeza y le dijo

– si te libero todo lo que me prometiste se hará verdad, pero no puedo traicionar a mis amigos y mucho menos a Katara- los grilletes en las manos de Azula le impedían poder alcanzar al Avatar, con sus manos hizo un esfuerzo y pudo tocar su brazo, Aang levanto su mirada y vio el rostro de ella

– no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo en cada momento- el Avatar tomo la mano de Azula

- vete ahora, debes contactar a los generales que aun son fieles a mi padre, ellos te ayudaran- Aang se levanto y salió de la celda, nunca se despedía porque cada día ambos se **encontraban.**

Pasaron varios días desde que Aang partió a las tierras del norte en busca de apoyo para su causa

– se fue hace mucho, crees que debí haber ido con el Sokka – tomo el vaso que estaba en la habitación de Aang para llevárselo

– no Katara, el estará bien es el Avatar, nada le puede ocurrir – camino hasta la ventana y dijo

– hace mucho que no vemos a nuestro padre y a nuestra familia, deberíamos ir a verlos – Katara alisto la cama de Aang que siempre estaba desordenada

– si, deben extrañarnos, Además no podemos seguir aquí, debemos estar con nuestra gente, se que Aang comprenderá – el hermano de Katara deseaba quedarse ahí pero tenia aun responsabilidades con su **tribu**

Aang entro ala celda acompañado de varios soldados

– ¿que ocurre? – pregunto Azula

– te sacare de aquí – le respondió Aang y los guardias soltaron los grilletes de las manos de Azula y unas mujeres que estaban detrás de Aang se la llevaron, cuando se cruzo con el este le susurro algo al oído

– ¨ahora te toca¨- ella hacia mucho que no salía de esa torre, no porque no la dejaban, si no porque ella así lo deseaba, el sol toco su piel pálida después de mucho **tiempo.**

Un barco los esperaba

– ¿a donde iremos Aang? – le preguntoAazula cuando subieron al barco

- iremos a isla Ember, ahí nadie nos buscara y terminaremos lo que comenzamos – Azula no quería moverse del lado de a pesar de que este le había pedido que descanse

– no me alejare de ti – fue lo que dijo y lo tomo de su brazo.

El viaje fue largo, duro días en los cuales Azula no se desprendió de Aang ni por un instante

- dímelo una ves mas Azula quiero oírlo de ti – ella levanto la mirada y vio a Aang muy serio, apenas podía recordar cuando el vino a verla por primera vez, su rostro era de entera felicidad y tan esperanzadora, casi tartamudeando le respondió

– salvaras al mundo….. como me salvaste a mi- al llegar ambos fueron a la casa que antes era de la familia real

- ¨Zuko no debe gobernar, es débil¨– se decía Aang a si mismo partió a una reunión importante dejando a Azula en manos de sus sirvientes para que **la prepararan**

Llego a una locación muy especial el palacio del rey Bumi en Omashu, ahí se llevaría a cabo una reunión con el Avatar

cuando Aang entro a palacio todos estaban reunidos ahí, los grandes líderes de la orden del Loto Blanco

- joven Avatar, que tema desea usted hablar con nosotros, los cinco nos hemos reunido para oírlo – le dijo Iroh, el nunca desconfiaría de Aang, no después de liberar el mundo de su hermano

– he tomado una decisión que deseo compartir con todos ustedes – miraron atentos a lo que Aang iba a decirles

– el mundo ya no los necesita… no puedo dejar que se interpongan en mi camino – se levantaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Aang… pero era demasiado tarde, el palacio entero junto con la mitad de la ciudad quedo destruida, los tatuajes de Aang dejaron de brillar, la trampa había surtido efecto, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Las personas vieron como todo se destruía, cuando los guardias llegaron al lugar solo había destrucción y ninguna señal de vida, la tierra empezó a temblar… empezó a derrumbarse, la ciudad entera caía en el abismo, solo un poder que va mas allá de la comprensión podía hacer eso

En pocos minutos de la ciudad no quedo nada, ahora solo le restaba terminar lo que había empezado. Al volver a isla Ember todo estaba preparado, no había gente para esta ceremonia, solo los dos, era el momento, ahora se definiría el futuro del mundo

Aang espero más de una hora el salón pero aun no venia a Azula, empezó a preocuparse, en ese instante las puertas del salón se abrieron y ella entro con un vestido sencillo que por generaciones había pertenecido a su familia, no pudo arreglarse a tiempo pero para Aang se veía hermosa

– no eres una mala persona Azula, eres igual que yo, creciste sin nadie, sin amigos verdaderos en tu vida - las palabras e Aang pasaban por su cabeza, aquellos días de soledad se terminaban

– toma mi mano – le dijo Aang y ella la tomo, el acto comenzó… solos frente a un testigo que los unió a ambos, ahora no había marcha a**trás.**

- de que hablas… Zuko es el Señor del Fuego – le recordó Aang a ese prisionero

- lo es, pero puedes derrocarlo si perteneces a la realeza y consigues el apoyo necesario- le dijo aquel hombre que no era otra persona mas que Ozai

- ¿y como hare eso? –le cuestiono Aang

- muy sencillo, cásate con mi hija y serás el nuevo Señor del Fuego – las palabras de Ozai le hacían ver que aun no todo estaba **perdido **

Azula pensó que la noche seria especial…. pero no fue así, la ceremonia termino y el se fue sin decir una palabra

– ¿a dónde vas Aang? – el se dio la vuelta y le dijo

– debo ir al reino Fuego a preparar todo, tu iras después – y el se alejo pero Azula corrió detrás de el sujetándolo

– debo ir contigo – el soltó sus manos

– no, sería muy sospechoso, yo iré primero, he mandado las notas a todos los generales y debo estar ahí para que Zuko no sospeche – se dio la vuelta y tomo el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos

– te veré mañana – ella se quedo ahí una ves mas mientras lo veía partir, mañana seria un día especial, ella no esperaría a que Aang hiciera todo, a penas Aang partió a la Nación del Fuego ella ordeno un barco para ir tras el

Ella tenia asuntos personales que atender, mientras Aang dormía ella había llegado, ella sabia que Zuko trabajaría en el palacio hasta tarde y decidió entrar a ver a una viej**a amiga**.

- lo he visto, un mundo sin conflictos construido por mi – el estaba convencido que son su labor podría cambiar el destino de todos

- no Aang, las naciones son cuatro, no debes intervenir en el balance – le dijo la imagen de Rokku quien apareció delante de el en palacio mientras meditaba

- tu no entiendes, ninguno de ustedes lo entiende- el se puso de pie

- hay conflictos porque existen las cuatro naciones.. pero se acabara, yo los gobernare a todos, y cuando eso se haga realidad…. Ya nunca mas habrán guerras.. entonces me lo agradecerás- luego de esto la imagen de Rokku se desvaneció con el viento

- todos lo entenderán, al final seremos dueños de nuestros propios **destinos …-**

**Continuara ………………………………………………..**

* * *

**Wow genial chap de cómo se casa Azula con el Avatar y como este planea la caída de Zuko. Se hacen cosas horribles en nombre de la paz y creo que Aang lo comprendió, Sorry al final debía actualizar mi otro fic de los Outsiders pero no pude inspirarme un final genial ok será mañana **

**Alguna duda háganmelo saber y por dios dejen reviewns (ejejejeje) **

**Ta escrito de manera extraña vamos a ver como les va ok se cuidan **

**Notas**

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA**


	5. La Prison de Sal

**Verdades Amargas **

**Bueno este es el chap 6 (wow como anda pasando el tiempo y sigo escribiendo) como sea espero que leen este fic y que me dejen sus reviewns **

**Gags **

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

* * *

- mi señora hemos llegado, solo esperamos sus ordenes – el puerto aéreo que estaba en el desierto era inmenso, la armada de la Nación del Fuego ahora dominaba casi todo el mundo civilizado, la flota aérea que comandaba Azula no tenia rival

- capitán, ordene que todos se alisten para salir al puerto – el capitán asintió y se alejo del puesto de mando que dominaba Azula, la nave se acentuó en el puerto aéreo, ella bajo y un contingente de cientos de soldados le dieron la bienvenida a las ¨Dunas Ardientes¨

Era un lugar desolado, con una calor intensa, algo que para alguien de la Nación del Fuego era común, el aire era tan seco que resultaba dificultoso estar sin probar agua

Ella bajo y miro que la prisión de sal estaba perfectamente cuidada, había soldados patrullando por todas partes

Azula fue primero a asegurarse de que sus nuevos huéspedes tuvieran ¨todo lo necesario¨, el general Chew, quien estaba a cargo de todo el recinto, la recibió

– gran emperatriz Azula, bienvenida a la prisión de Sal – dijo el general al momento de reverenciar a su majestad

– gracias general, vine a ver a mis prisioneros – dijo Azula sin perder tiempo y con total control de su temperamento

– como usted ordene majestad, yo la escoltare personalmente - y este le guio a través de la prisión

La sequedad del terreno hacia de este el lugar ideal para retener a prisioneros del Reino Agua, el intenso sol mermaba las habilidades naturales de un maestro agua

– toda la estructura es mantenida con bloques de sal que aspiran el agua del aire, así los maestros Agua no pueden absorber su elemento del aire – dijo el general, lo cual no impresiono a la emperatriz

- guarde sus explicaciones general… no le pedí que me diera lecciones – dijo ella secamente, dada la profundidad de la prisión la luz no llegaba hasta los niveles inferiores así que los guardias encendieron lámparas para continuar el descenso

Los trajes de una maestro fuego debía ser de los mas ligeros, el calor era tan insoportable que se necesitaba estar bien ambientado

Azula miro sorprendida, ya que esta era la prisión que Aang había diseñado… en medio del desierto, era una construcción inmensa que se levantaba en medio del aquel infierno de arena, todo blanco.. recordando un viejo palacio de mármol

Era tan grande como una isla, llena de secciones donde los prisioneros eran encarcelados según su habilidad

Descendieron por escalones que los llevaban a los niveles inferiores, cuando llegaron a un punto en el cual la única manera de seguir descendiendo era en un ascensor

–su majestad este es el único ascensor, todo el terreno esta permanentemente vigilado, así que la única manera de escapara seria por este conducto – advirtió el general a Azula

– ya veo – le dijo, ambos descendieron, eran mucho niveles hasta que al fin llegaron hasta un pasillo oscuro donde las rocas brillaban débilmente, ahí habían dos celdas muy bien cuidadas por guardias armados

– su majestad hemos llegado… – dijo el general

una pequeña rendija era lo único que tenia esa puerta de metal solida, Azula vio en su interior, ahí estaba Katara, la ultima maestra Agua de la tribu del sur y enfrente su hermano Sokka

Katara estaba atada con cadenas y sus manos selladas con metal solido al igual que su hermano

– excelente general, veo que hizo un buen trabajo, le informare al Señor del Fuego de sus avances – el general se inclino ante Azula en gesto de agradecimiento, luego se puso en marcha dejando la prisión, ella solo quería cerciorarse de que ambos no interferirían en la búsqueda de **Toph.**

Alejándose del desierto, Azula busco primero en la casa del los Bei fong, bajo a tierra firme, ya que seria poco sutil llegar en una nave de su armada, ella y dos oficiales Dai lee la acompañaron

Al llegar al pueblo este estaba todo calcinado y no había nadie ahí…… mas que silencio, ni siquiera el trinar de una pájaro o el zumbido del viento, Azula no se sorprendió con esto, ya que ella había ordenado destruir ese lugar

Cuando llego a la propiedad de los Bei fong, el lugar estaba reducido a cenizas, Azula se inclino y recogió un prendedor de pelo manchado de sangre….. en su mente se le ocurrió un plan

–tenemos lo que necesitamos…… es hora de irnos – dijo Azula al** levantarse**.

– ¿cual es su nombre de tu hija?- pregunto la anciana al sostener al bebe que dormía junto a Toph

–no había pensado en eso hasta ahora, creo que debo ponerle un nombre – dijo Toph al mismo tiempo que recogía las cosas de la cena

– es importante que tenga un nombre, debemos pensar en uno lo mas antes posible – dijo Kana y la ayudo

– pensare en el nombre mas hermoso para mi hija- dijo Toph sonriendo y mostrando otra ves felicidad en su rostro.

Todos los días eran iguales….. fríos y grises con una Toph que perdía sus habilidades, la historia era la misma…. siempre igual, nadie confiaba en ella, solo Kana y la preocupación de su hija empezó cansar a Toph

- creo que encontré el nombre ideal para mi hija – Kana hizo una pausa al cocinar y escucho a Toph

– le pondré lyan, como su abuela – dijo mirando a su hija (bueno fue el único que me vino ala cabeza)

– es un hermosos nombre – dijo Kana y así fuero transcurriendo los días que ahora eran mas tranquilos… pero siempre con la mente puesta en lo que sucedería, aunque esto **fuera inesperado**

**La prisión de sal es mi mejor trabajo, amo este chap, es el mejor desde mi punto de vista, esta genial, espero al menos un review de este chap o si no lo dejare una semana para el siguiente capitulo.. ok nos vemos se cuidan **

**Felices fiestas para todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Destino Cruel

**Cruel Fate**

**Holas a todos! Volví luego de haber sorteado muchas dificultades y aprendido alguna que otra nueva palabra, esta saga va terminar en enero si o si, ya no tengo nada que hacer y tendré tiempo hasta navidad ya preparo muchos especiales , les van a gustar **

**Final de escena letra NEGRITA**

**Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

****

-El mundo vive en relativa paz desde que invadimos al Reino Tierra – informaba Azula a su esposo y Señor del Fuego Aang – solo nos queda una pequeña facción de rebeldes liderados por alguien cuya identidad desconocemos -

Estos ultimo hizo que Aang se moviera de su trono, hasta estar cerca de ella, camino en círculos a su alrededor, examinándola con la mirada, viendo fijamente a su esposa, en todos esos años de relación irregular había desarrollado una mirada penetrante, sus ojos parecían desnudar la inquietud de Azula

-no son tan buenas noticias, aunque creo que hay algo que no me has dicho? – le cuestiono sin quitarle la vista de encima, cosa que la puso nerviosa

- que podría ocultarte mi señor? – titubeo por un instante - … esta pequeña rebelión será sofocada dentro de poco y …-

Un sonido sordo la interrumpió, era el golpe de Aang, que resonó en todo el palacio, con una de sus manos destruyo por completo uno de los inmensos pilares del salón, este se derrumbo justo en donde Azula estaba sentada, ella no se movió, aunque sintió un miedo recorrer su espina dorsal

-¡crees que soy un estúpido! – le grito con una voz muy severa a regañadientes– se que tu hermano escapo de prisión! -

Ese miedo que sentía Azula se volvió en pánico y no lo disimulo, ella le rogo, intento explicarle pero el no la escucho, tan solo la empujo para que esta cayera

-Liberaste la ira de un peligroso enemigo…..- Azula como ultimo acto intento aferrarse a las vestiduras de su esposo implorando perdón

-no es mi culpa el …. Ocultaba sus fuerzas – aun así esto no hizo que Aang cambiara de parecer, mantuvo esa mirada penetrante en la humanidad de su esposa

- me has decepcionado Azula, ¿como esperas gobernar a mi lado si no puedes mantener a un prisionero en donde debe estar? – la tomo del rostro y la miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta

-lo siento .. – se disculpo apresuradamente inclinándose - perdóneme Señor del Fuego – rogo ya como ultima instancia y sorpresivamente, cuando levanto la mirada, recibió un beso en los labios, uno que la quemo por dentro, un beso que a su vez le congelaba la boca y hacia vibrar todo su cuerpo como si una corriente eléctrica la sacudiera

-me gusta verte así...- dijo al dejar de besarla – débil ante mi, desearía que cometieras mas errores para ver siempre este rostro -

Luego del acto la empujo hasta hacerla caer nuevamente, ella se veía humillada, esa era su realidad, vendió su alma a un déspota al que solo le importaba sus fines y nada mas

-eres muy hermosa .. y creo poder darte una nueva oportunidad – se alejo del salón lentamente dando la espalda a su esposa, quien se moría de rabia e impotencia, se perdió, y solo cuando estuvo afuera ingresaron los guardias con unos arquitectos del reino que veían como reparar el reciente daño

Azula se puso de pie y de sus ojos salían llamas de ira, a su mente vinieron una serie de hechos que debían ser concretados , alguien que siempre evito una confrontación … ahora buscaba la guerra, alguien que nunca pensó en matar .. ahora era el responsable de una total exterminación, alguien que juro amor y sinceridad ahora actuaba como la persona mas vil, incluso para Azula aquello era muy cruel

Se mordió el labio tan solo en pensar como era tratada, tener que ver siempre en los ojos de Aang esa mirada de orgullo, esa mirada de desprecio, no tenia mas opción .. si quería acabar con todo aquello **debía asesinar al Avatar …**

"cuando todo termine….. te llevare a isla Amber"

Esa imagen de la sonrisa de Aang hizo que despertara, le afligía recordar aquellos buenos tiempos, no ahora en donde todo era gris y oscuro… parecía incluso que la noche se negaba a dejar los cielos del mundo, era una época muy dura … mas dura que en antaño

Kana como siempre cuidaba de que Toph tuviera lo necesario y solo pedía a cambio un poco de compañía, había sufrido en su vida tras la perdida de sus hijos y vio en aquella chica una nueva oportunidad…. parecía que entre tanta oscuridad había un rayo de luz iluminando aquella vida

Arropo a su hija antes de levantarse, ya que esta aun dormía, se preparo para un nuevo día, camino por la casa y sintió que estaba sola, se acerco a la mesa y se dio cuenta de que estaba servido ya el desayuno, esbozo una sonrisa y se dispuso a comer

La anciana mujer al fin llego, había ido al mercado para comprar víveres, la noticia de los ríos teñidos de sangre llegaron a sus oídos, la tierra se negaba a producir alimentos, esto hacia que todo sea escaso

-Kana!- saludo con alegría, la recibió dándole un efusivo abrazo

- pequeña..- dijo con los ojos llorosos y llenos de emoción porque al escucharla creyó escuchar a su hija ….

- pasa algo?–pregunto Toph al sentir el estado de conmoción de su amiga

-no es nada hija …- le contesto – hace años que ….- no pudo continuar y sobraron las palabras

Las dos pobres mujeres vivían ajenas a que la desgracia no tardaría tocar sus puertas, pero por ahora…. aquel feliz momento podía durar **aunque sea un pequeño instante….**

-La marca en su espalda.. no sano del todo .. – dijo uno de los miembros secretos de aquel consejo - si tengo razón…. aun tenemos esperanza –

Hablaban acerca del Avatar, los demás miembros se pusieron de pie y discutían esta posibilidad latente que levantaba una pequeña luz entre tanta oscuridad, luego de la masacre de "Basing see" nadie deseaba que una cosa tan atroz sucediera de nuevo, los ánimos estaba exaltados y todos querían hablar

-tranquilos "consejo de los diez", creo que esta información será crucial si deseamos vencerlo – el que tomo la palabra era el líder de los rebeldes, alguien cuya identidad era desconocida

-podrían descubrirnos si permanecemos aquí por mucho tiempo– advirtió antes se seguir - a pesar de que la información es de ayuda… ya no prescindiremos de ella –

Luego de decir esto un guerrero entro al salón improvisado de aquel consejo, que celebraba una reunión de emergencia luego de que el Avatar desplegara los nuevos dirigibles con los que planeaba destruir por completo lo que quedaba de las naciones, llevaba el rostro cubierto totalmente con una mascara y en sus espaldas tenia dos espadas

-El espíritu azul!- exclamo un general rebelde de la Nación del Fuego, que ahora era miembro de esa rebelión- es el quien libero al "Avatar" cuando nosotros le teníamos… - trato de continuar pero fue acallado por su líder al ver que solo estaba despertando euforia con sus palabras

- es cosa del pasado amigos ..- trato de calmarlos – usaremos nuestra influencia con la Nación del Fuego... así nuestro asesino podrá ingresar sin ser detectado…-

El plan iba en marcha, si no lo lograban aun tenían la ultima opción, detendrían al Avatar cueste lo que cueste… jamás pensaron que el mas grande protector del mundo un día se volcaría contra los que **juro proteger.. y estas eran las consecuencias**

Los lastimeros días herían la suave piel de la hermosa maestra agua, ahora cautiva en esa prisión que le arrebato su vida .. su alma, estaba destrozada al igual que su voluntad .. fue traicionada por Aang, su gran amor, nunca pensó en el de otra forma .. jamás por su cabeza rondo la idea de que convivía con un homicida

El cambio fue rápido… la muerte.. su pueblo, ahora de ellos solo existían recuerdos, muchos habían muerto, muchos mas que con el antiguo Señor del Fuego Ozai, la guerra continuaría…. solo que con la balanza a favor del la Nación del Fuego, quienes tenían todas las de ganar

Para Katara esa herida jamás lograría cerrarse y desde su celda podía ver como el destino del mundo conocido moría … ¿que había **sucedido? .. nunca lo sabría**

En los aposentos de la familia real, el Avatar veía con expectación las nuevas rutas que tomaría su ejercito para dominar al resto de los pueblos aun rebeldes, la maquinaria bélica era imparable

- Señor del Fuego, nuestras tropas entraran para comienzos del invierno a Basing see, con esto mi señor….. concluirá la guerra – el general "Chan Ron" estaba gustoso en informar estas noticias, aunque el rostro del Avatar era de frialdad absoluta.. como si no le importase

- general, me complace escucharlo, no olvide que cada insurgente debe ser eliminado – diciendo estas palabras que dejaron algo nervioso al general, el Avatar se retiro, volviendo hasta su salón principal a meditar nuevamente

Se quedo en silencio, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, había alguien mas…. oculto, que por algún motivo esperaba entre las sombras. Aang se acomodo en su trono y comenzó a meditar hasta que perdió los estribos

- sal de una vez! – levanto la voz, sabiendo de la presencia de alguien mas – sal de tu escondite, si vas a matarme hazlo ahora ..-

El Avatar no se movió para nada, de pronto de entre las sombras se develo una figura que se deslizo por el techo hasta bajar por uno de los pilares para luego posarse frente al gran altar del Señor del Fuego

Un traje enteramente azul, en su rostro llevaba una mascara … era el espíritu azul ….

- no pierdas el tiempo…. hazlo de una vez – el Avatar cerro los ojos en espera de que su asesino **terminara lo que vino a hacer**

Un guardia como todas las noche entro a la celda de Katara, se aseguraba de que nada intentase hacer y le dejaba tomar un poco de agua …. Tan poca que solo el servía para poder mantenerse consiente

Esa noche fue diferente, el guardia entro y se detuvo observándola de manera extraña, ella abrió los ojos débilmente y le observo, el guardia se le acerco con una daga, ella se alarmo e intento pelear pero misteriosamente su captor uso esta para liberar una de sus manillas

Luego Katara recobro fuerzas, quiso golpearlo con su mano ya libre pero el guardia la detuvo, la miro nuevamente, esta vez a los ojos, y quitándose el casco mostro su rostro a la maestra agua

- tranquilízate .. soy yo – la voz amable y gentil era de Zuko

Una luz de esperanza se irradio en el rostro de la joven prisionera, hubiera llorado de haber podido … ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas, su joven rostro ahora estaba desgastado y flácido, de esa maestra agua no quedaba mas que el nombre, sin perder tiempo Zuko la libero, la ayudo a caminar, afuera de su celada Katara vio a su hermano, estaba demacrado por el encierro

El trió ahora debía sortear la seguridad de aquella prisión, Zuko se había hecho pasar por un guardia y había entrado sin ningún problema, pero ahora tenia compañía y seria muy dificultoso

Lo primero que debía hacer era salir hasta la superficie, en el suelo del corredor yacía el segundo guardia del recinto, estaba muerto, Sokka tomo el traje de este guardia, se dispuso a seguir con lo planeado, saldrían disfrazados hasta la superficie a asegurar todo el perimetro

Subieron sin ser amonestados por los demás guardias, para Sokka fue realmente dificultoso debido a su estado, aun así logro mantenerse erguido y firme para no levantar sospechas, una Vez fuera golpearon a estos guardias y Zuko dejo caer una pequeña piedra señal para que Katara podía subir

Un guardia, que pudo reponerse de los golpes recibidos, vio a la joven maestra agua subir por el ascensor, sin dudarlo activo la alarma, que consistía en un cuerno que resonaba a través de ductos pequeños que con el eco circundante se volvía en un sonido ensordecedor, que capto la atención de todos los soldados

Zuko bajo para ayudarla y logro sacarla, aun así se aproximaban los guardias y ya desde torres de vigilancia les lanzaban flechas, el trió comenzó una huida frenética, corrían y por el exceso de esfuerzo Katara se desmayo, Sokka al verla desfallecer vio que no había mas opción

-no tenemos alternativa.. necesitamos una distracción – dijo viendo a su hermana

-y que piensas hacer? -pregunto Zuko presintiendo lo peor

Antes de recibir respuesta, Sokka tomo la espada de Zuko y corrió hacia los guardias, pero antes miro atrás para decirle unas ultimas palabras a su amigo

-cuídala.. – la voz se perdió en una mar de gritos, este sacrificio no seria en vano y Zuko se apresuro en llevar a Katara hasta las cloacas, en **donde vio un lugar perfecto para huir**

- Mi hija no se encuentra bien, debemos buscar un doctor – dijo Toph en tono desesperado mientras sostenía a su hija

La anciana mujer acudió rápidamente al llamado, cuando entro en la habitación de esta vio ahí a Toph con el bebe en sus brazos, estaba desesperada

- pasa algo malo?– le pregunto la anciana

– es mi hija….no se que le ocurre, aun no ha despertado– cuando Kana vio a la bebe noto que algo le ocurría algo, ya que no hacia ningún gesto, cuando se acerco para tocarle el pecho sintió que su pequeño y débil corazón aun latía, lo cual la tranquilizo un poco

– tranquilízate, iré por un doctor– Toph abrazo a su hija otra ves y esta poco a poco perdía el aliento

–…. que te ocurre – dijo preocupándose de su hija, las horas pasaban pero Kana no volvía, Toph se desespero ya que su hija parecía desfallecer con cada segundo que pasaba

De un momento a otro empezó a llover fuertemente, Toph no sabia que hacer, la llamaba por su nombre pero no sucedía nada, no podía seguir esperando, envolvió a la bebe y salió de ahí en busca de ayuda para su hija….. ya que ella no podía hacer nada

Llego al pueblo y este parecía estar deshabitado.. toda a causa de la guerra, la lluvia se intensificaba.. se hacia mas fuerte, Toph se cubría como podía… pero no resultaba, no sabia que hacer, en su desesperación grito a todo el mundo

- ¿que nadie me oye? ¡Necesito ayuda!- trataba de ayudar a su hija pero no podía sentir a nadie - ….alguien….. quien sea….! - pero su grito se ahogo al sentir que no había respuesta, por alguna razón empezó a verlo todo de nuevo, sus sentidos de maestra tierra estaban volviendo*

Pronto pudo ver a su hija nuevamente*, su percepción del entorno había vuelto, pero algo parecía diferente, su hija poco a poco perdía calor

–¿lyan? – - pronuncio el nombre de su hija, se arrodillo en el fango como si ya no hubiera esperanza, la respiración de su hija era cada ves mas pausada

- no .. no… me dejes- decía Toph sosteniendo a su hija

El calor de su niña disminuía, ella podía sentirlo, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, la respiración de su hija disminuía…. el calor corporal bajaba, Toph la apretó a su pecho fuertemente pero el aliento de su hija **desapareció por completo… en un breve suspiro**

-se que no eres Zuko…- dijo Aang mientras esperaba a que su asesino lo atacara – el escapo hace unos días .. así que es imposible -

El espíritu azul se mantenía en silencio, viendo su objetivo, incluso estando debajo de esa mascara sentía miedo.. miedo de lo que llegara a suceder

-ya sabes quien soy …- dijo de repente aquel enmascarado – mataste a todo un pueblo que creía en ti –

La vos de ese asesino era el de una mujer, no cualquier mujer, si no una kioshi … esa voz pertenecía a Suki

-estas equivocada … ¿es que acaso no lo ves? -

_Mientras Aang caminaba por Basing see junto a Katara, no pudo evitar ver una escena inusual.. eran dos niños, estaba en un callejón, ambos discutían _

_El Avatar veía…. como aun siendo niños ambos, de diferentes naciones, sentían esa revalidad, la pelea se torno lenta …. Los veía... los escuchaba .. ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que andaba mal con el mundo_

Luego de que el avatar hiciera esta pregunta levanto las manos hacia el cielo, Suki saco sus dos espadas, era el momento de acabar con lo empezado, no debía titubear, no debía pensar, solo hacerlo… en el interior de su mascara un poderoso dilema se cernía

Había rabia en sus ojos, rabia por la muerte de su pueblo, rabia al verse traicionada y .. rabia porque ahora haría lo correcto, dio un salto.. de pronto el tiempo parecía detenerse, Suki sorprendió al Avatar con su velocidad hasta que ….

El impacto fue directo en la espalda de Aang, quien respiro agitadamente, vio a la muerte de frente…. aunque en su interior sabia que los héroes siempre hacen lo que deben …

Suki estaba justo detrás del Avatar, sostenía en sus manos ambas espadas, pero solo hizo presión con las empuñaduras, no uso el filo de las espadas … estaba cerca del asesino de su pueblo y solo pudo llorar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-te odio Aang … odio todo lo que representas pero .. tienes razón – ella haría lo que era necesario, un sacrificio mas a esta causa – une al mundo … termina con la guerra … "todo bajo un mismo cielo"-

El Avatar se sentía al fin comprendido, luego de tanto.. al fin su asesina comprendía lo que estaba haciendo .. al fin alguien le comprendía …

Los guardias entraron a palacio por montones, rodearon por completo el salón, el espíritu azul se quito la mascara develando el rostro de la guerrera kioshi, ella soltó las espadas, bajo del altar del Avatar y salió ante la mirada de los soldados quienes gritaron

"!la pena por tratar de atentar contra la vida del Señor del Fuego es la muerte!"

Suki salió del palacio mientras a sus espaldas el Avatar veía como sus guardias preparaba su arcos, solo el zumbido de las flechas fue lo que Suki pudo oír antes de que dejara el mundo

-_Sokka...-_ fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que **todas las flechas le alcanzaran**

La tumba de la niña se encontraba en medio del bosque, ahí nadie perturbaría su descanso, el altar se erguía como una torre de piedra pura….. hecha por su madre, quien a causa del suceso pudo al fin ver lo que nunca había podido ver antes, debían detener al traidor … su maldad ya había corrompido todo el mundo

-llore cuando mis padres murieron ..- dijo con una voz tan llena de odio – llore cuando descubrí que aun hay gente buena en este mundo…-

Se detuvo como si en su interior reuniera fuerzas para continuar, aun contra su voluntad debía seguir .. la anciana mujer que estaba junto a ella comprendía lo que debía hacerse

- …. no llorare por mi hija… no mientras el responsable siga con vida – hizo fuerzas con su puño como si estuviera a punto de asestar un golpe, la furia de una madre se había desatado y muy pronto el **Avatar lo descubriría …**

**Continuara….**

****

***con "ver" me refiero a que por fin siente las vibraciones de otro "ser humano", decir que ella puede ver es raro ¿no?**


	7. Ocaso

**Ocaso: parte 1 **

**Ha llegado la primera entrega del final de este espectacular fic, les va gustar el modo en que todo terminara **

**Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA**

**Final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

-donde estoy…? – pregunto ella con la poca fuerza que tenia…

-cálmate Katara... tu cuerpo aun se recupera, tardara un par de semanas– dijo Zuko cuando se acerco para arroparla más y darle de beber agua, ambos estaban ocultos en una cueva, muy alejados de todo rastro de civilización

Cuidaba de la maestra agua para que se repusiera del todo, iba al bosque por algunas yerbas que antes usaba su tío, aunque el cuerpo de Katara no aceptaba aun alimento, Zuko busco darle agua con algunos brebajes y sales minerales para evitar la deshidratación, con el pasar de los días se vio bastante mejoría

-gracias… - dijo cuando Zuko le daba de comer

-no es nada... -

Pasaron semanas hasta que Katara pudiera moverse, cuando escapo de aquella prisión lo hizo exigiendo a su cuerpo al máximo, esto desgarro sus músculos, atrofio parte de su organismo dejándola mas muerta que viva

Su amigo llego al medio día, trayendo consigo algunos alimentos que podía conseguir en los pueblos del reino fuego los cuales estaban muy lejos, afuera llovía incansablemente, había sido así desde hacía meses

-oí de la destrucción de Omashu…. y de la muerte de tu tío ..- dijo Katara ya con una voz mas mejorada, al mismo tiempo que traba de hablar con Zuko este le daba de beber y comer

-han pasado muchas cosas desde aquellos días…- acerco a la boca de la joven maestra agua un poco de alimento, el cual comió con mucho dolor – ahora el Avatar simplemente no abandona la capital, sus generales matan niños inocentes y asesinas a muchas personas pacificas …-

Katara escuchaba y al mismo tiempo sentía dagas en su corazón, todo lo que creyó de Aang ahora se caía como un torre de arena, aun recordaba el rostro alegre y divertido de aquel espíritu libre, en su mente no había espacio para el que ahora se hacia llamar Señor del Fuego…

-han llegado rumores...- dijo de pronto Zuko, ya que a su mente vinieron algunos noticias escalofriantes del Reino Tierra- se dice que un espíritu furioso del bosque anda suelto... dicen que hizo desaparecer a un ejército entero del Reino Fuego … a todo un destacamento –

-parece que hasta la tierra esta enfurecida por tanta sangre ..-

Katara comía lentamente, aun así Zuko se mantuvo muy paciente, ambos vivían en su mundo esperando a ser lo suficientemente fuertes **para así vengar a los que habían caído…**

-es una locura general… ¿está seguro de lo que dice?-pregunto el Avatar

-si mi señor, tenemos dos testigo en el lugar, la misma tierra parece oponerse….- y antes de que terminara una poderosa ráfaga de fuego lo rodeo por completo consumiéndolo sin que siquiera le deje gritar…

Aang estaba enfurecido, no solo por la incompetencia de sus hombre, si no porque estaba también harto de sus mentiras, era hora de terminar con la guerra, debía ir a templo del sur, debía consultar una vez más, necesitaba de las voces de sus vidas pasadas para que le digan que estaba obrando bien…

Se quito sus togas ceremoniales, salió del palacio a la vista de todos sus guardias, ellos le siguieron y en un solo minuto ya había cientos de ellos resguardándolo, Aang se dirigió a los talleres subterráneos en donde se fabricaban su dirigible de guerra, ya estaba listo y subió junto con sus generales más fieles

Azula estaba descansando en sus aposentos, luego de haber obtenido la victoria contra unos rebeldes del Reino Tierra, justo cuando se disponía a dormir un "Dai lee" entro a su habitación y le informo de lo sucedido, ella presurosa se levanto, arreglo su pelo y en ese instante entraron sus sirvientas, la vistieron y arreglaron, cuando ya estuvo en los pasillos vio el enorme dirigirle eclipsar el sol

Sin pensarlo dos veces uso el fuego control para impulsarse hasta la torre más alta, luego respiro hondo y usando sus dos manos hizo una enorme explosión de fuego con la que hizo explotar todo el lugar, esto la impuso lo suficiente para llegar a sujetarse de la cubierta del dirigible

Su fuerza le traiciono y descubrió que hasta ella tenía sus limitaciones, su mano se deslizo ya no pudiendo resistir y justo cuando iba a caer al vacío sintió que alguien le sujeto del brazo, Miro hacia arriba y vio el rostro sombrío del Avatar… el rostro sin ninguna expresión de su esposo

-tonta… eres una tonta .. – dijo luego de ponerla a salvo en su cabina imperial

-gracias por salvarme…- se limito a decirle siempre manteniendo su cabeza baja, tenía miedo de dirigirle la mirada al Señor del Fuego

-pensé que estarías descansando…- aquellas ultimas palabras se denotaban algo dulces….- por el estado en el que te encuentras…-

La voz del Avatar confundía a Azula, ahora se veía gentil y cuando ella levanto levemente el rostro sintió en su corazón una paz... ya que tan solo con ver esa mirada se dio cuenta del **porque se había casado… era hermoso …**

"remueve tus sentimientos… destruye lo que esta a tu alrededor"

La tierra misma se movía como un poderoso temblor que se desplazaba a gran velocidad en la forma de una gigantesca ola, el bosque entero vibraba, las aves se alejaban de la imparable avalancha

"convierte la ira de una mas de tus armas"

Solo gritos desesperados hacían eco en toda la llanura, a su paso aplastaba a soldados y maquinas de guerra, no importaba como… pero lograría vengar la muerte de su hija ….

"para derrotar al Avatar…. primero debes obtener un poder que va mas allá del que cualquier maestro haya usado jamás"

De la maestra Toph Bei Fong solo quedaba el recuerdo, su ira se incremento y gracias a la liberación del sus "Chakras" tenia pleno control de la Tierra, su traje de color verde estaba enteramente rasgado, las partes de su cuerpo eran cubiertas en su mayoría por una armadura de piedra solida, comprimida de enormes pedazos sacados del corazón de las montañas, su pelo airado, rebelde con el viento, se desplegaba por la velocidad de su desplazamiento …avanzaba junto a la única que comprendía su dolor, Kana vigilaba toda esa ira y la dirigía al lugar en donde el mal reinaba …. Se dirigía a destruir la Nación del Fuego

"haz que la ira acumulada de tu ser se libere atraves del tus chakras.. para obtener el poder supremo"

Sangre, destrucción , ira y dolor .. todo eso dejaba a su paso, ya sin distinguir enemigos de inocentes, su cuerpo estaba tan tensionado que con un solo movimientos de sus brazos podía arrasar con **pueblos enteros**

El Avatar hacia su avance hacia el sur para ver con sus propios ojos la destrucción que ahí se cernía, sentía un mal presentimiento, un poder que se le oponía y esto le debilitaba, era demasiado odio….. se inclino tocándose la cabeza en señal de dolor, Azula le vio y quiso ayudarle mas el se negó bruscamente

-no me toques ..- dijo en un repentino cambio de humor, Azula no se molesto, puesto que su esposo sufría de algún modo, hasta ella sintió aquella energía, era una especie de sensación que les recorría el cuerpo

-es demasiado …- decía Aang sin poder contener aquel dolor que le carcomía, levanto su mirada y vio desde el salón de mando como a medida que su dirigible se acercaba mas y mas las nubes negras amenazaban con destellar toda su ira sobre la tierra

Los soldados avisaron con antelación su proximidad con las ruinas de lo que antes era la ciudad de Raquis, ahí según testigos había desaparecido un ejercito entero. El Avatar descendió junto a su esposa Azula

Ahí no había mas que desolación, un paraje, aunque invisible para ojos comunes, pero que Aang pudo distinguir, se inclino para tocar la tierra y retrocedió sorprendido

-hay .. muertos… ahí abajo – era verdad lo que le habían dicho, miro consternado y mando a traer al único sobreviviente, quien no era otro mas que un joven adolecente de la Nación del Fuego, uno de los tantos que se enlistaron para servir a su nuevo amo y señor

Cuando el soldado se presento ante el Avatar se inclino en el suelo sin mirarle a los ojos, en señal de mucho respeto, Aang le ordeno levantarse y este hizo caso poniéndose en frente para contar su verdad

-cuéntame … ¿que sucedió aquí?- la pregunta fue directa, ya que deseaba saber la verdad cuanto antes

-mi Señor… luego de habernos enfrentado a los rebeldes…. decidimos acampar ..- dijo con algo de miedo, que se denotaba en su hablar titubeante – por la noche yo hacia la segunda guardia pero .. escuche algo así como .. truenos, seguidos por un increíble temblor…-

Azula escucha expectante, no lo podía creer… aunque si Aang decía que efectivamente habían cuerpos debajo de sus pies .. debía ser verdad, el Avatar también prestaba suma atención imaginándose el desastre que ahí se había liberado

-me di la vuelta por un segundo y… cuando sin darme cuenta toda la tierra se levanto, luego se hundió en mis pies sepultando a mis camaradas …- Aang sentía el latir del corazón de aquel muchacho.. decía la verdad. El joven soldado continúo su relato como si al decirlo lo reprodujera en su cabeza

-Cuando me cubrí para recibir el impacto de la tierra sobre mi cuerpo… esta extrañamente se detuvo….ahí comprendí que me dejaron vivir para que os relate esta historia mi señor …- la terminar de relatar lo sucedido se inclino nuevamente y el Avatar le ordeno retirarse, esto era algo peligroso…. Y por **primera vez en muchos años…. Aang tuvo miedo…**

_**Algunos años atras **_

-"_aceptaras mi propuesta?"-pregunto la joven maestra Tierra que se veía mas inquieta de lo normal, no dejaba de presionar al Avatar_

_-"seria una gran responsabilidad… y yo …."- medito un instante antes de dar su respuesta asintiendo luego con la cabeza en señal de afirmación _

_-"gracias Aang!"-exclamo Toph con una voz tan fuerte que hizo eco en los pasillos de aquella ciudadela imperial _

_Luego de haber luchado contra el Señor del Fuego Ozai, los héroes se retiraron hacia sus hogares, Katara viajo junto a su hermano al sur, el maestro fuego Zuko se quedo para gobernar a su pueblo, era tiempos de paz… llenos de amor y esperanza_

_La vida de la joven Toph era de completa felicidad… aunque con el pasar de los años su corazón se ablando… pensaba a diario en tener una familia, pensaba que nunca criaría a sus hijos como nobles, si no como auténticos maestros Tierra _

_Había un problema que intrincaba a la joven Toph… ¿quien seria el padre de su hijo?, el solo hecho de pensar en un esposo le hacia revolver el estomago, odiaba a los hombres porque ninguno se había fijado en ella, a pesar de tener tan buena posición social y que muy pronto ella seria la única reina de toda una Nación*_

_Pensaba a diario en el padre ideal… pero nunca lo encontró, pensó en un principio en Sokka, aunque le dio un poco de nauseas, alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza, luego puso en su mente al señor del fuego Zuko, el era ideal…. aunque no deseaba un hijo paranoico, por ultimo solo quedaba su gran amigo, Aang esos días estaba perdidamente enamorado de Katara. Un día se lo pidió … y el acepto _

_Fue algo único entre ambos, porque seria la primera vez…. no habría sentimientos de por medio, era algo que solo los unió por una noche y varias mas …. Hasta lograr el objetivo deseado. Cuando Toph sintió los síntomas del embarazo se fue…. se fue sin decir nada a su amigo, Aang nunca supo si __**realmente se logro el objetivo, solo sabia que su amiga se había ido**_

_**Continuara …**_

**Ha llegado a su punto climax! El siguiente chap será el final, Aang al fin pagara por sus crímenes , la justicia tarda pero llega, el poder que Toph ahora posee destruirá al Avatar!**

***se rumorea por ahí que el hermano del rey tierra (ese que se fue con su oso) es el padre de Toph, que la familia Bei fong se hara del reino Tierra.. eso dicen **


	8. Nuevo Dia

_Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire .. _

_Hace muchos años las cuatro naciones vivían en armonía _

_Pero todo cambio cuando la Nación del Fuego ataco_

_El único que pudo detenerlos era el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos _

_Han pasado muchos años y el que un día juro protegernos… ahora es nuestro opresor _

_Gracias al sacrificio de mi hermano logre escapar de mi prisión junto a Zuko_

_Aunque no hay señales de esperanza… s__**e**__ que alguien se levantara para salvarnos a todos.._

_**Previously on this fic….**_

_-Tengo una visión del mundo, una en la que todos vivimos en paz y armonía… sin divisiones, ha llegado el momento de hacer este sueño realidad - la gente no dejaba de vitorear al nuevo Señor del Fuego, en medio de la euforia los vientos__** indicaban un drástico **__**cambio**_

_-¿como me ayudaría eso a mi?- le pregunto Aang desde el interior de la celda_

_- muy fácil, unirás a todo el mundo bajo una misma bandera… así nunca más volverás a ver muerte y sangre – le respondió el __**antiguo señor del fuego Ozai**_

_-La marca en su espalda.. no sano del todo .. – dijo uno de los miembros secretos de aquel consejo - si __**tengo razón…. aun tenemos esperanza –**_

_- …. no llorare por mi hija… no mientras el responsable siga con vida – Toph hizo fuerzas con su puño como si estuviera a punto de asestar un golpe, la furia de una madre se __**había desatado y muy pronto el**__**Avatar lo descubriría …**_

**Un nuevo día **

Katara se levanto luego de haber permanecido en aquella cueva por mas de una semana, se vio sola y sin la compañía de Zuko, a su alrededor había un sinfín de víveres, y entre estos un pequeño pergamino, era un nota, la tomo con sus manos y lo desenrollo para poder leerla

"espero que cuando leas esto yo ya este muy lejos de aquí…"

Era de Zuko, el que la había salvado, no comprendía porque es que se había marchado, así que continúo leyendo

"han venido a mi noticias del norte, ha comenzado la revuelta ante el plan que tiene el Avatar de destruir por completo Basing see, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, me uniré a la resistencia y enfrentare mi destino… aquel destino que quedo marcado el día que asesinaron a Mai"

Comenzó a llorar porque sabia bien como todo terminaría y no quería quedarse ahí esperando a que mas vidas se perdieran, uso lo que le restaba de fuerza y salió a la luz del día en busca de un futuro .. aquel por el cual su hermano lucho hasta perder la vida…

"Katara, tengo miedo de estar solo en esta pelea, piensa en mi y recuérdame, **que yo… estaré pensando en ti"**

-es una broma…? - pregunto a sus generales quienes le informaban de nuevos ataques en el norte, aquello se salía de control, Aang debía detener a estos rebeldes para concretar su plan , estaba muy cerca de lograrlo hasta que .. una gigantesca roca impacto en el dirigible traspasándolo y haciendo que explotara por completo en los cielos

Cayo gravemente herido a causa de la explosión, aunque aun seguía con vida, tenia serias quemaduras, eso no le impidió ver a su atacante, de entre las llamas ardientes apareció la única fuerza que podía poseer tal poder

-Toph..- dijo con una voz que denotaba su dolor

"escúchanos Aang, cuando todo termine solo podrás tomar una decisión"

Quiso reaccionar elevándose en estado Avatar hasta que de repente la tierra se rajo hundiéndolo por completo en aquella profunda grieta, con su habilidad de maestro aire salió solo para descubrir que del interior del vacío emergía un extraño vapor….

"de la decisión que tomes un nuevo mundo nacerá"

Dirigió su mirada al resto de su flota de dirigibles y la mayoría estaban siendo destruidos, elevándose por los cielos se lanzo como un enorme proyectil contra el suelo, haciendo fuerza con su tierra control para detener todo el caos, en estado Avatar y elevo una enorme muralla para proteger a su ejército

"no es el final Aang .. tan solo es un nuevo inicio"

La tierra temblaba sin cesar, los elementos bramaban alrededor del Aang, quien con sus habilidades intentaba contener no solo la lava…. si no también a **las inmensas masas de tierra que** **se movían sin cesar**

Esperaba ver el inmenso reino construido por el nuevo Señor del Fuego, mas al llegar se sorprendió, el pequeño barco en el que iba tuvo que detenerse al no hallar puerto de desembarque. Zuko salto y nado el resto del trayecto y al llegar a la costa vio que todo estaba en ruinas, la mismísima isla estaba partida en dos

Recorrió las calles con sigilo esperando hallar a alguien con vida, mas no fue así, todo estaba deshabitado, el olor a muerte se hizo presente. Algunas casas aun desprendían humo y ahí fue que vio cuerpos calcinados, aquellos infortunados habían perecido sin poder siquiera huir

"destrúyelo todo, has que sientan el dolor que sentiste cuando murió tu hija"

A medida que se adentraba a la ciudad noto que se había librado una terrible batalla, rocas gigantescas destruían la mayoría de los puertos e inclusive en medio de la ciudad se veía como la lava recorría desde el volcán de la isla quemándolo todo

"dolor, angustia.. caos… úsalos hija mía, demuéstrales quien eres"

Corrió hasta el palacio pensado que ahí encontraría respuestas de lo acontecido, mas al llegar quedo pasmado, a su alrededor todo estaba destruido y ardiendo con un fuego intenso, busco rastros de vida, mas perdió la esperanza al no hallar a nadie, solo cuando se preparo para salir de ahí escucho un sonido lastimero, un quejido de dolor que resonaba **desde el interior del palacio central**

El cuerpo del Avatar fue aventado con fuerza hacia las montañas, en un impacto que hizo retumbar todo el bosque, el polvo que se levanto a causa del tremendo golpe fue suficiente para que miles de animales se alejaran asustados

Basto un instante de descuido para todo aquello, cuando la vio comprendió lo que le había hecho a la persona a quien mas quería en este mundo. Aquel bello rostro ahora estaba lleno de ira con claras cicatrices que delataba su inmensa rabia, la tensión del cuerpo de la joven maestra tierra estaba al máximo

Las manos de Toph estaban llenas de una fuerza incontrolable, con el solo movimientos de sus dedos podía hacer volar inmensas rocas, Aang lo sintió desde el inicio, Toph usaba sus "Chakras negativos" para obtener el control de su elemento al máximo… aunque esto no seria por mucho

"si se revierten estos chakras Aang… seria algo opuesto a lo que tu representas, en un ser común esto significaría el fin de la vida como la conocemos"

El significado de lo que su maestro le dijo tenia sentido, mas ahora la ira de Toph se apodero de su cuerpo y la fuerza sin un control adecuado llevaba a la destrucción

- Mataste a mi hija! – gritaba con cada nuevo bloque de piedra que lanzaba en contra de la humanidad del Avatar, su voz parecía el estruendo de un rayo liberando con **cada golpe mas y mas poder desenfrenado**

Los inmensos dirigibles de guerra iban directamente a la ciudad de Basing see, los rebeldes luchaban guiados por su líder "Haru", firmes en su convicción de poder obtener la victoria al ver que el Avatar luchaba contra aquel maligno espíritu muy lejos de ahí, mas ellos no podían contar con esta ventaja por mucho

Mientras dirigía la ofensiva llego un mensaje de la Nación del Fuego indicando las terribles noticias acerca de los levantamientos en contra del Avatar, al parecer de la isla solo quedaba un montón de lava, nada alentador porque perdieron el principal apoyo que esperaban, si no detenían a la armada de la Nación del Fuego **todo estaría perdido para el mundo**

Zuko vertía lagrimas de sus ojos, tenía la mano firmemente apuntando con una llama a la persona a quien más odiaba en el mundo entero, con un simple movimiento la acabaría sin perdonarle la vida como la ultima vez, una prisión no bastaría… solo matarla calmaría el dolor por la pérdida de Mai…

-hazlo … mátame.- le alentó .- no tengo derecho a que me perdones ..- Azula yacía en el suelo de mármol, toda lastimada y herida por la terrible batalla librada

-eso hare ..- dijo con una voz que demostraba todo el sentimiento de repudio que sentía en ese instante, mas al querer desfogarse... no pudo

-se que no puedes hermano… lo sentiste desde que entraste a este salón.. ¿no es así?- mas al oírla sintió que Azula tenía razón – no he muerto porque me niego a seguir ese oscuro camino.. –

-porque… - dijo Zuko retrocediendo hasta apoyarse a uno de los pilares derruidos, llego con tanta ira y ahora **por más que intentaba acabarla .. no podía**

-perdóname…. –decía insistentemente Aang al recibir cuantiosos golpes directos, más eso no la calmaba, nada la calmaría, el odio crecía a cada instante tornándose insostenible

-mátalo, el es el causante de todo esto- la anciana estaba junto a la maestra tierra, animando la llama de la ira -… recuerda lo que nos hizo... recuerda a tu hija…. -

La lava escupía llamas de fuego por las grietas abiertas desde el centro de la tierra, los gases tóxicos inundaron el ambiente tapando el solo y volviendo al día en noche, los truenos que se lanzaban del cielo amenazaban todo el paraje

En estado Avatar logro reunir todos los elementos a su alrededor, terminaría lo iniciado pero antes debía detener a Toph, se acerco lo mas que pudo evitando las piedras y deteniendo la lava que casi sobre el, y justo cuando creyó estar cerca de su victoria una viga de metal de uno de sus dirigibles le golpeo en la espalda... en aquel punto crítico, el cuerpo de Aang salió del plano astral, desfalleció cayendo al vacio

Con pasos firmes Toph se acerco hasta el lugar en donde la cuerpo del Avatar había caído, con cada paso creaba mas grietas desde donde la lava emergía con mucha mas fuerza, el avatar despertó y la vio acercarse

-era lo único que tenia… y tu me la arrebataste ..- por mas que el avatar trataba de defenderse elevando murallas de roca Toph las destruía y el viento no era un obstáculo con la fuerza que ejercía sobre su elemento, la lava la protegía del fuego absorbiendo cada ataque y en aquellas temperaturas el agua no era una opción

-no lo sabia… - esto ultimo hizo que Toph se detuviera, era el momento adecuado, acabaría con aquel tirano, mas aun había lago por hacer

Antes de que Toph diera el golpe definitivo Aang la tomó de las manos, entrando en estado Avatar, usando su ultimo esfuerzo

-no pude salvarlos… no pude salvar a nadie Toph ..- le dijo ya mientras apretaba las muñecas de la maestra tierra para que esta no usara su elemento – pero al menos yo … te salvare a ti –

Un temblor poderoso sacudió el planeta entero haciéndose sentir en los rincones mas alejados, esto movió el mar rompiendo las placas del norte, todo aquella energía era liberada por Toph quien luchaba contra las ataduras del Avatar

-estaremos juntos, todos ..lo juro – Aang miro al cielo y desprendió todo su poder, una onda expansiva de luz tan inmensa como una tsunami barrio con el planeta entero

-nooooooo! – grito la anciana

Zuko lo vio llegar y protegió a su hermana de aquello, en el norte Katara vio el resplandor y se cubrió con una mano los ojos, en Basing see y en el resto del mundo se vieron envueltos de dicha luz

"Pensó que gobernaría al mundo entero, creía firmemente que era el único modo de evitar guerras futuras"

Cuando la luz paso los Maestros Fuego continuaron con su ataque, al intentar crear fuego este no apareció, los maestros tierra no podía elevar rocas ni tampoco destruirlas

"mas al final, cuando supo de la muerte de su hija, sabia que el único modo de salvarla era quitándole sus habilidades de Maestra Tierra…"

Aang descendió con el cuerpo de Toph en brazos, ella había muerto, cuando quiso tocarla con una de sus manos una espada le atravesó el pecho, la anciana cumplió con su venganza

"un mundo sin el Avatar, un mundo sin cuatro naciones… un mundo donde ahora los hombres y mujeres decidirían sus destinos… era el amanecer para una nueva humanidad"

**Seis años después… **

Todas las mañanas Katara salía al arrayo que estaba cerca del pueblo para ir por agua, era costumbre desde que aprendió a vivir su vida, dejando el pasado atrás, trenzo su pelo como en antaño y se puso el vestido verde que usaba a diario, tomo el cubo de madera y salió

Cuando cerraba la puerta de su casa un aroma fresco invadió sus sentidos, miro hacia la inmensa avenida y sin quererlo soltó su cubo, que rodo varios metros, la razón para tal acción es que había quedado sorprendida

-te vez hermosa…- dijo el antiguo Señor del Fuego Zuko, quien se encontraba parado a unos cuantos metros de Katara, ella en un acto de reflejo se lanzo sobre el para abrazarle, vertió verdaderas lagrimas de felicidad

- creí que nunca regresarías – en su cara se esbozo una sonrisa frágil

Ya más tranquila por la emoción Katara volvió por su cubo, miro a su antiguo amigo y detrás de el se noto la silueta de una niña, que se asomo por un instante con una sonrisa que ella pudo distinguir, Zuko se aparto y la niña miro desconfiada

-ella … es mi hija – dijo Zuko y Katara sonrió a la niña

-hola pequeña- le saludo con dulzura

- hola.- respondió con timidez para luego volver a esconderse detrás de su padre

"no puedo morir, no hasta que mi hija nazca"

-perdónala, le asustan los extraños- se disculpo Zuko

Katara vio en el rostro de esa niña aquella sonrisa tímida que solo Aang poseía, ya no era necesario mirar atrás, dejo esta vez que el tiempo se encargara. Por primera vez en años adoro ver aquella cabellera maltrecha junto a ese desgastado traje rojo con negro

-vamos adentro, tengo una deliciosa sopa – invito Katara y tomo la mano de la niña, lo mismo hizo Zuko aceptando la invitación

Cuando era de mañana, la niña salió muy aprisa con dirección al mercado local, mientras que detrás de ella iban Zuko y Katara, aunque fue por un breve instante las manos de ambos se rozaron lentamente .. hasta unirse provocando que los corazones de ambos latieran en un mismo ritmo descubriendo así **que este era un nuevo día **

**THE-END **

**Nota: **

**1. final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

**2. pensamientos y palabras importantes en letra CURSIVA **

**Hola! y gracias por leer, me gusto el final ya que Zuko y Katara se quedan solos XD los junte, hohoohho nada mas por ahora. Sacare una ova especial de Aang y Toph en este mismo fic ok nos vemos y gracias por haberlo leído me esforcé mucho por hacer una historia interesante jejeje bye y dejen revienws ! **

**Siguiente fic: esta vez si Harry Potter - luego Teen Titans **

**Lo corregiré después ok, ahora la versión Beta espera sus quejas y alusiones, dejen reviewns! **


End file.
